ONeill auf abwegen
by Am17
Summary: O Neill kommt bei einer Explosion ums Leben, oder nicht? Und was hat die Lucianer Allianz und Kinsey damit zu tun?
1. Chapter 1

Es war ein schöner Tag dachte er sich. Keine Probleme mit irgend welchen Politikern oder dem IOA nicht ein mal hörte er etwas aus dem Berg. Es war ein ruhiger Tag gewesen, so was hatte er vermisst. Er nahm sich seine Jacke, zog sie sich an und ging aus seinem Büro. Auf dem Flur begegneten ihm viele Soldaten , aber auch hin und wieder ein paar Zivilisten. Am Fahrstuhl angekommen, drückte er den Knopf zum rufen des Fahrstuhles. Als dieser endlich kam ,fuhr er mit ihm in die Tiefgarage. In der Tiefgarage ging er zu seinem Auto., einem blauen Ford. Er fuhr aus der Tiefgarage Richtung seiner Wohnung.

Dort angekommen, parkte er seinen Parkplatz und ging in sein Apartment. Er schloss die Haustür auf und ging ins Treppenhaus. Dort schaute er ob er Post bekommen hatte. #Rechnung, Werbung. Oh von wem ist der denn?# Er hielt einen Briefumschlag in der Hand, auf dem nur sein Name stand und kein Absender.

Er machte sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung. Er schloss die Tür auf. #Hier stinkst ja, als ob ein Goa´uld verwesen würde.# Er öffnete die Fenster um denn Gestank aus seiner Wohnung zu bekommen. In der Küche öffnete er den Kühlschrank und holte sich ein Bier. Er schaute auf die Uhr. #1823, schnell umziehen und dann ab vor den Fernseher.# Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich einen Joginganzug an und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer und lies sich auf die Couch fallen. Als er die Fernbedienung gefunden hatte machte er den Fernseher an. Schon nach kurzem Suchen fand er die Sendung die er schauen wollte.

Als diese vorbei war, schaute er auf die Wand gegenüber. Dort hingen viele Bilder. Sie zeigten ihn und seine Freunde, welche er vermisste. Seit er nicht mehr dort war, fühlte er sich nicht mehr vollständig.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war 2 Uhr morgens, als er wieder auf wachte. #Was ist denn hier los?# Er schaute sich um, da er sich nicht sicher war ob er in seinem Bett war. #Schon wieder auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen.# Mit einem müden Blick ging er in sein Schlafzimmer ins Bett und schlief wieder ein.

Am nächsten morgen klingelte sein Wecker um 6.30 Uhr. #Nicht ein mal ausschlafen kann man hier in Washington.# Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Dort machte er sich einen Kaffee. Er hatte den Kaffee zu Hälfte getrunken, als sein Telefon klingelte. „O´Neill." „Sir, hier ist Major Davis. Sie müssen sofort kommen." „Bin unterwegs, nach dem ich Duschen war." Er legte auf. Nach dem er geduscht war fuhr er ins Pentagon.

„Was gibt es Major?" wollte O´Neill von Davis wissen. „Lesen sie das." Der Major hielt O´Neill ein Schreiben hin. Jack fing an zu lesen:

An alle Mitarbeiter

Ab dem 21.07.2010 wird der Leiter der Abteilung ´Schutz der Heimatwelt´ . Jack O´Neill wegen Nicht weiter genannter Gründen entlassen.

Weitere entlassungen aus dieser Abteilung werden Folgen.

Alle weiteren Angestellten werden dann für denn NID Arbeiten.

Mit freundlichen grüßen

Vice-Präsident Robert Kinsey

„Woher haben sie das Major?" „Sir, ich habe ein paar Freunde beim NID und beim IOA." „Das IOA hängt da auch mit drin?" „Anscheinend." „Gehen wir in mein Büro." „Sir, ich würde sagen wir gehen an einen anderen Ort." Mit diesen Worten reichte Major Davis O´Neill einen Zettel. Jack lass was auf ihm stand: Apollo. Er packte sein Handy. „Sir vielleicht wird..." „Das ist nicht möglich. Das Handy hat Carter mit Antikertechnologie Abhörsicher gemacht." Er wählte eine Spezielle Nummer. „Ellis." „Col. hier ist O´Neill." „Sir, was kann ich für sie tun?" „Beamen sie bitte Majpr Davis und mich hoch. Ach und Col. keiner soll wissen das wir an Bord sind. Verstanden?" Just in diesem Moment stürmten 20 schwer bewaffnte Soldaten auf die beiden zu. „Col. machen sie schneller." Vor den Soldaten erschien ein helles Licht.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellis wartete schon im Besprechungsraum der Apollo. Vor ihm erschienen aus dem nichts . O´Neill und Major Davis. „General, Major, Willkommen an Bord." „Danke Col. Ellis." Sagte der General. „Würden sie uns bitte alleine lassen, Sir?" fragte Davis. Der Col. schaute zum General. Dieser nickte nur kurz. Der Col. ging aus dem Raum. „Also Major was wollten sie mir eben sagen?" „Sir, ich habe Grund zur Annahme, das der Vice-Präsident einen Deal mit dem NID hat." „Sind sie sich sicher? Warum sollte er einen Deal mir dem NID haben?" „Ja, Sir ich bin mir sicher. Und er hat den Deal mit dem Teil des NID der mit dem Trust von uns in Verbindung gebracht wurde." „Der Trust. Was wollen den die?" „Ja. Soweit ich weiß wollen sie das Schiff, aber nicht für sich." „Was soll das heißen sie wollen das Schiff und für wenn?" wollte O´Neill wissen. Sein Gesicht wurde Steif. „Sie wollen das Schiff. Sie meinen doch nicht das Schiff das ich versucht habe durch meine Position zu Schützen." „Genau diese Schiff wollen sie. Und da sie es Schützen können sie nicht aus legalem weg an es kommen. Und laut meinen Infos wollen sie es an die Allianz verkaufen für einen Friedensvertrag." „An die Allianz, für einen Friedensvertrag." Jack schaut wie ins Gesicht getreten raus und meint: „Moment sie Meinen doch nicht die Lucianer Allianz?" „Leider doch."

Unterdessen auf der Brücke.

„Col. ich habe den Vice-Präsidenten für sie." Sagte ein Captain. „Stellen sie ihn durch." Ellis drehte sich zum großen Bildschirm an der linken Seite um. „Mr. Vice-Präsident was kann ich für sie tun?" „Beamen sie sofort Gen. O´Neill zurück." „Das würde ich ja gerne machen,wenn er noch an Bord wäre." „Wie noch an Bord, wäre? Wo ist er?" „Ich habe ihn eben ins SGC Beamen lassen." „Wir sprächen uns noch Col." mit diesen Worten unter brach Kinsey das Gespräch. Er schichte sofort ein Einsatzteam ins SGC. Das selbe wie schon in Washington.

„General O´Neill ich muss sofort mit ihnen Sprechen." sagte Ellis, der mittlerweile im Besprechungsraum der Apollo angekommen war. „Was gibt es denn?" „Sir, ich muss sie sofort vom Schiff bringen." „Wie so denn das?" „Sir, Mr. Kinsey sucht sie." „Sch...eibenkleister. O.k. Col. Beamen sie mich bitte in den Hanger der X-305 und Major Davis nach Washington. Sagen sie niemanden wo sie mich hingebeamt haben." „Ins SGC habe ich Mr. Kinsey gesagt." „Danke. Ich schulde ihnen Etwas." Ein heler Lichtstrah erfasste ihn und er verschwand.


	4. Chapter 4

Hauptmann Marc "Der Pole" Dudmars war stolz für dieses Projekt ausgesucht worden zu sein. Err war seit seinem 18. Lebensjahr Berufssoldat. Er war jetzt 38 Jahre.  
>Er war einer der ersten deutschen Soldaten, welche im Stargate-Center dienten. Und jetzt. War er Der 1. Offizier der X-305, einem Projekt des IOA die Schiffe der Erde mit einer Internationalen Crew auszustatten.<br>Noch stolzer war er auf seine Schiff und die Crew. Das Schiff war doppelt so groß wie ein Schiff der BC-304- Klasse. Es hatte eine Crew von 2000 Mann, zivile Wissenschaftler und Soldaten. Und was noch besser war, es war das erste Schiff welches Bodenfahrzeuge an Bord hatte: 60 Panzer: M1 Abrams und Leopard 2 A5 Kampfpanzer, 40 HMMVW (Humvee) und 10 schwere Artillerieeinheiten vom Type 2000 und 109.  
>#Es ist einfach ein gutes Schiff# dachte er sich.<br>Plötzlich er schien ein helles Licht vor ihm auf der Brücke.

Vor ihm stand der Leiter der HWS (Home World Security) Lt. Gen. Jack O´Neill. „Sir!" Dudmars Salutierte. „Womit habe ich ihren Besuch verdient?" wollte er wissen. „Es ist eine wichtige Angelegenheit..." Jack machte eine kleine Pause „...Was ist den Das für ein Dienstgrad?" wollte er wisse. „Oberstleutnant, Sir." antwortete Marc. Als er erkannte das der Gen. Damit nichts anfangen konnte fügte er noch „Ich komme aus Deutschland. Ist wie ihr . General." „Ah, okay. Wo ist der Schiffskommandant? Er sollte doch schon hier sein?" kam es nach kurzer zeit vom General. „Sir, Sie ist noch nicht eingetroffen." „Sie?" „Ja, Sir der Schiffskommandant ist eine Frau. Sie war früher im SGC und sollte nun hier den Kommandoposten übernehmen." „Aus dem SGC? Sind sie sicher?" „Vollkommen Sir. Sie ist dort eine führende Wissenschaftlerin auf dem Gebiet der Astrophysik und …..." weiter kam Dutmars nicht, denn der General unter brach ihn; „Sie meinen doch nicht Col. Sam Carter, oder doch?" „Sie kennen sie?" „Ja ich war ihr früherer kommandierender Offizier."  
>Ein Airman kam auf die beiden zu. „General O´Neill ein Anruf von einem Major Davis." sagte er und hielt ihm einen Telefonhörer hin. „O´Neill!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

„Sir, hier Davis. Sie müssen sofort verschwinden. Kinsey weiß wo sie sind!" „Wo her?" „Ich weiß es nicht Sir." „Danke."

„Verfluchte scheiße." schrie er auf der Brücke.  
>„Sir was ist los?" wollte Dudmars wissen. „Nichts besonderes. Nur ein durch zugeknallter Vice-Präsident der USA will mich mal wieder aus dem Verkehr ziehen." „Wenn`s nichts mehr ist bin ich berechtigt ihnen auf meinem Schiff Asyl anzubieten." „Sie können was machen?" „Ich biete ihnen als Kapitän dieses Schiffes Asyl an." „Aber wie?" „Nun diese Schiff gehört dem IOA und nicht der USAF." „Dann nehme ich ihr Angebot an." „Ok, Sir."<p>

Ein Airman kam auf die beiden zu.  
>„Mr. Dudmars der Vice-Präsident der USA mochte sie sprechen." „Stellen sie ihn durch. General sie gehen besser von der Brücke."<br>O´Neill ging von der Brücke, aber nur so weit, das er das Gespräch mit hören konnte.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Mr. Vice-Präsident?" „Wo ist General O´Neill?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er ist." Mister hören sie mir zu: Entweder sie sagen mir wo der General ist oder ich lasse ihr Schiff stürmen!" „Wenn sie das machen müssen wir uns leider Verteidigen!" „SIE wagen es MIR zu drohen!" schrie Kinsey „Nein. Ich sage nur wie wir uns verhalten, wenn sie sich mit Waffengewalt Zutritt auf diese Schiff verschaffen wollen." sagte Dudmars ruhig und gelassen und beendete das Gespräch.

„Alle man auf Kampfstationen!" schrie er in sein Headset. „General O´Neill auf die Brücke!" fügte er noch hinzu.

Jack ging wieder auf die Brücke. „Haben sie das Gespräch mit bekommen?" „JA, habe ich."


	6. Chapter 6

„Ich vermute mal das er hinter ihnen her ist General?" fragte Marc. „Ja und Nein. Ich bin ihm schon seit Jahren ein Dorn im Auge." Jack machte eine Pause. „Was er aber wirklich will ist das Schiff." fuhr er fort.

„Moment mal sie meinen DIESES Schiff?" Kam es von Dudmars. „Ja. Dar er mich in einer Woche Entlassen wollte hätte er das Schiff ohne großes Aufsehen der Lucianer Allianz geben können." „Moment. Stopp. Sie sagen, der Vice-Präsident der USA ist ein Verräter an der Erde?!" „Ja. Und das nicht zum ersten mal."

Ein HG kam auf die beiden zu. Er Salutierte kurz.  
>„Was gibt es Hauptgefreiter?" „Sir, 50. Schwer bewaffnete Personen versuchen sich Zugang zu Hangar 1 zu verschaffen." „Danke. Wegtreten." antwortete Marc auf diese Neuigkeit.<br>An einen Airman gewandt sagte er: „Zeigen sie mir den Bereich vor Hangar 1." Der Airman tippte kurz auf seiner Tastatur und Brachte ein Bild auf den Großebildschierm:  
>Ein Trupp von 10 Mann brachte gerade Sprengladungen am Hungertor an.<p>

Marc sah dem Treiben der 10 Mann schon 2 Minuten zu, als sie Plötzlich von einem weißen Licht erfasst wurden und Verschwanden. Keine 10 Sekunden später wurde der Hangar der X-305 von einem Weiß gelblichen Licht, welches langsam zu Rot und schließlich zu Schwarz wurde erfüllt.

Alle hielten sich die Augen zu. Als alle wieder einiger maßen gut sehen konnten sagte der Sensoroffizier: „Sir, das war eine Atomexplosion, direkt auf unserem Schild!" Keine Sekunde später sagte der Steuermann: „Sir, wir verlassen den Hangar."

3 Minuten vorher

Deine Person kam auf O´Neill und Dudmars zu. Dieser sagte Dudmars etwas über Leute die das Schiff stürmen wollten. Als er das gehört hatte machte er sich sofort auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum.

Dort angekommen fragt er: „Wer ist hier der Chef?" „Ich...hicks...schuldigung, Sir." sagte eine Frau. „Novak! Müssten sie nicht auf der Apollo nach Atlantis sein?" „Nein, Sir. Ich habe Urlaub in 2 Stunden." „Der ist abgesagt." „OK."

Nach einer Kurzen Pause gab er einen Befehl: „Novak beamen sie alle Personen im Hangar in die Brick, aktivieren sie den Schild und beamen einen Atomsprengkopf in den Haner. Wenn der Sprengkopf explodiert ist öffnet sich das Hungerdach und sie Novak steuern das Schiff aus diesem und bringen es in den Hyperraum." „Ja, Sir Alle Personen in der Brick, aktiviere Schild und beame Sprengkopf." sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Explosion in 5...4...3...2...1...Jetzt. Hangartor öffnen sich Rauch zieht ab starte Triebwerke. Öffne Hyperraumfenster."

Jetzt

Jeder der sich in der Umgebung von Area 51 auf hielt sah eine Schwarze Rauch Wolke vom Gelände aufsteigen, was aber keiner sah war das schwarz-graue Schiff welches sich im Rauch verbarg und ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete und verschwand.

Gleichzeitig auf der Brücke „Sir, wir öffnen ein Hyperraumfenster." „Wer hat das Befohlen?" wollte Marc wissen.

Zwei Stunden Später Stargate-Center Besprechungsraum

General Landry kam gerade aus seinem Büro in den Besprechungsraum, wo SG-1 schon saß. „Sir, was ist den so wichtig, das wir an unserem Freien Tag hier sind?" wollte Mitchel wissen. Landry schaute bedrückt in die Runde. „Was ist passiert?" wollte nun auch Sam wissen.

„Ich muss ihn leider mitteilen, das es eine Explosion im Hanger der X-305 gab." er machte ein Kurze Pause und machte weiter: „Das Schiff mit alle Personen an Board wurde zerstört." sagte Landry betroffen. „Wie konnte das Passieren?" wollte Daniel wissen. „es gab eine Atomexplosion, einer der Naquadareaktoren ist explodiert. Und es war noch jemand an Bord."

„Wer war noch an Bord, Sir.?" fragte Teal´c. „General O´Neill." Als Sam das hörte wurde sie kreidebleich und rannte auf ihr Quartier, wo sie in tränen Aus brach.  
>Weder einer ihrer Team-Kameraden noch ihre Freundin Janet konnten sie beruhigen.<p>

Nach drei Tagen hatte sich Sam wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und ging zu General.

„General Landry." sagte Sam und trat in das Büro ein. „Sam was kann ich für sie tun?" wollte der General wissen. „Sir, ich hätte gern auf unbestimmte zeit Urlaub."  
>„Ohne lang zu überlegen genehmigte der General ihren Urlaub, da er sich vorstellen konnte was in Sam vor ging. „Gehen sie und hoffentlich finden sie was sie suchen." sagte der General freundlich.<br>„Danke, Sir." Sam machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier, packte ein paar Sachen und fuhr nach Hause.  
>Dort holte sie nur ein paar Sachen und fuhr in ein kleines Nest in Minesota.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Dort verbrachte Sam mehrere Wochen. Als sie sich über alles im klaren war, wie Gefühle, fuhr sie wieder nach Colorada Springs.

„Hallo Col. Carter." wurde sie von den Wachen am Tor begrüßt.

„Hallo." kam es nur knapp zurück.

Sie ging als erstes in ihr Labor. Als sie ankam, sah sie sich kurz um und sah in ihrem Posteingang nach ob etwas wichtiges dort war.  
>Natürlich sprach es sich schnell rum das Sam wieder im Berg war und so kam es das Janet ihn ihr Büro kam.<p>

„Sam." sagte sie fröhlich und umarmte Sam.

„Hallo Janet. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Sam freundlich.

„Mir geht es besten, genau so wie Cassy. Jetzt sag aber mal wie es dir geht und wo du die vier Monate warst?"

Bevor Sam antworten konnte kam auch der Rest von SG-1, also Daniel, Cameron, Teal´c, Vala und es kam auch Dr. Lam, Janets Vertretung.  
>Natürlich wie bei Vala üblich rannte sie auf Sam zu, als sie sie sah.<p>

„Sam!" schrie sie dabei.

„Hallo Vala, Daniel, Cameron, Teal´c, Carolyn." begrüste Sam alle und umarmte sie.

„Wie geht es dir Sam?" wolle Daniel wissen.

„Und wo warst du?" kam es von Vala.

„Als erstes es geht mir gut. Und wo ich war geht keinen von euch etwas an." sagte sie.

Col. Carter melden sie sich bei General Landry. kam es aus den Lautsprechern.

Sie verabschiedete sich noch von ihren Freunden und ging. Vor der Tür flüsterte Daniel Sam noch ins Ohr, das sie zu ihm ins Büro kommen sollte wenn sie vom General käme.


	8. Chapter 8

„General, Sir." sagte Sam.

„Hallo Sam. Wie geht es ihnen?" wollte der General wissen.

„Mir geht es gut Sir." kam die knappe Antwort.

„Sind sie sich sicher Sam?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Sam, da sie so lange nicht mehr im Dienst waren, gehen sie die nächste Zeit nicht mehr auf Missionen."

„Aber, Sir.!" protestierte sie lauthals.

„Sam das ist eine neue Vorschrift. Sie können wegtreten."

„Sir, Ja, Sir." sagte sie im Militäreichen Tonfall.

„Ach bevor ich es fergese, die Tok´ra kommen in einer Stunde."

Sam verließ das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zu Daniel. 'Wenigstens kommt Dad mal vorbei.' dachte sie sich unterwegs.  
>An Daniels Büro angekommen, kam ihr gerade Janet lächelnd aus diesem entgegen. Sam sah ihrer Freundin kurz hinter her, bevor sie eintrat.<p>

„Du wolltest mich sprächen?" sagte sie sofort.

Erst jetzt merkte sie, das Daniel ganz zersaust war.

„Ähm, JA" sagte er ziemlich verwierd.

„Ja und?"

„Wo warst du die letzten vier Monate?" wollte Daniel wissen.

„Weg. Ganz einfach weg." kam es sarkastisch von ihr.

„Diesen Sarkasmus bin ich gar nicht von dir gewöhnt Sam." sagte er erstaund.

„NA und?" sagte sie nur und ging.

'Was ist bloß los mit ihr?' dachte sich Daniel. 'Sam was ist bloß in dich gefahren? Seit wann springst du den so mit deinen Freunden um? Er wollte dir doch bloß helfen.' Sam schlug sich leicht gegen den Kopf und murmelte: „Ich bin eine dumme Kuh!" vor sich hin.


	9. Chapter 9

Eine Stunde später.

Planmäßige Aktivierung von außen. kam es aus den Lautsprechern.

Sam rannte Richtung Torraum. Da es vermutlich die Tok´ra waren. Sie kam gerade im Torraum an, als die Iris geöffnet wurde. Aus dem Wurmloch trat Jacob.

„Hey, Liebling!" sagte er und umarmte Sam.

„Hi, Dad." sagte Sam.

Dann wante sich Jacob an General Landry und begrüßte ihn. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Besprechungsraum. Dort saß auch schon der Rest von SG-1.

„Leute." begrüßte Jacob sie.

„Sir." kam es von Cameron.

„Jacob." sagte Daniel

„General Carter." kam es von Teal´c.

„Hey." sagte Vala knapp.

Die drei setzten sich an denn Tisch. Es entstand eine kleine Pause.

„Also Dad warum bist du hier?"

„Seit geraumer Zeit wird der Lucianer Allianz, großer Schaden zugefügt." fing Jacob an zu erzählen.

„Was geht uns das an?" wollte Cam wissen..

„Eigentlich ja gar nichts. Außer das wir Bilder des Verursachers geschossen habe."

„Dad, spann uns nicht auf die Folter, wer ist es?" wollte Sam nun wissen.

„Nun ja, wie soll ich es sagen..." Jacob machte eine Pause „...IHR."

„Was?!" kam es überrascht vom General.

„Ja. Da die wie ihr alle wisst, ist Kassa die Haupteinnahmequelle der Allianz. Nun wir haben Bilder, wie die Felder Abgebrannt wurden."

Cam sah all an, dann sagte er: „Ja und wir sind nicht die einzigste Welt die so was macht."

„Da haben sie schon recht, aber die ein zigste Welt, welche NAPALM verwendet."

Nun waren alle sprach los. Keiner hätte mit dem gerechnet, was er eben gehört hatte.

„Sind sie sicher?" hackte der General nach.

„Ja." war das einzigste was er als Antwort bekam.

„Kann das vielleicht der Trust gewesen sein?" warf Daniel in die Runde.

„Genau." meinte Cam.

„Wenn der Trust Raumschiffe mit Asgardwaffen besitzt. Dann ja." fuhr Jackob fort.


	10. Chapter 10

Wieder schauten alle anwesenden nur Jacob an. Dieser holte einen Datenträger aus seiner Tasche und ging an den Bildschirm. Dort erschien eine Aufnahme mehrerer Hataks. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein Hyperraumfenster. Einige Zeit passierte nichts, dann Enttarnte sich ein Schiff.  
>Es sah aus wie ein Schiff der BC-304 Reihe. Als das Schiff anfing zu feuern, sah man wie groß es tatsächlich war.<br>Es war doppelt so groß. Es war die X-305.  
>Als Sam das sah wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.<p>

Es war dunkel. 'Wo bin ich?' dachte sich Sam. Doch dann vernahm sie einen ihr nur all zu bekannten Geruch. Es Steril.

„Sam? Hören sie mich?" drang die Stimme von Doc Fraiser in ihren vernebelten verstand ein.

„Nein."

„Schön dich wieder unter uns zu haben."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden."

„Was? Das ist unmöglich."

„Was ist das letzte an was du dich erinnern kannst?" wollte Janet wissen.

„Wir saßen im Besprechungsraum und Dad zeigt uns eine Aufnahme der X-305. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich bin hier aufgewacht."

„Sam du warst fast einen ganzen Tag bewustlos."


	11. Chapter 11

„Unmöglich?"

„Es ist nun mal so."

Jemand klopfte an die Tür der Krankenstation. Sam und Janet drehten sich zur Tür.

„Dad!"

„Hallo mein Schatz." sagte Jacob und kam an ihr Bett.

„Ich geh dann mal." sagte Janet und ging Richtung ihrem Büros.

„Wie geht es dir?" wollte er wissen.

„Mir geht es gut, Dad."

„Das sah gestern aber anders aus!"

„Das war nur der Schok."

„Was hat dich denn geschockt?" kam es neugirig von Jacob.

„Die Bilder der X-305."

„Warum denn das? Das ist doch euer neues Schiff."

„Du hast recht es ist unser neues Schiff, nur es ist vor vier Monaten im Hangar Explodiert. Alle an Bord kamen ums leben." sagte Sam langsam.

„Aber wie kann das sein. Wir haben doch auf nahmen von ihr?"

„Keine Ahnung?" sagte Sam und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

„Sam!" meine Jacob nur und wollte sie umarmenum sie zu Tösten.

„Lass mich bitte alleine." sagte Sam Aufgelöst.

Natürlich gab Jacob ihrer bitte nach und verlis die Krankenstation.  
>Vor der Tür warteten schon der Rest von SG-1 und General Landry.<p>

„Wie geht es ihr, Sir?" wollte Cameron wissen.

„Nicht sehr gut. Kann mir mal jemand erklären was hier los ist? Warum seit ihr alle schockiert und Sam sogar um ohnmächtig geworden wegen des Schiffes?"

„Gehen wir lieber in den Besprechungsraum." sagte Landry.

Im Besprechungsraum angekommen, setzten sich alle an den Tisch.

„Was hat es mit der X-305 auf sich?" kam Jacob direkt zum Thema.

„Eigentlich ist sie vor vier Monaten im Hangar explodiert. Alle an Bord kamen ums Leben." fing der General an zu erzählen.

„Und was hat das mit Sam zu tun?" fragte Jacob.

„Jack war an Bord als sie Explodierte." sagte Daniel.

Jetzt konnte sich Jacob ein Bild machen, warum es Sam so schlecht gegangen war. Denn er wusste um die Gefühle von Sam für Jack.  
>'Anscheinend war sie gerade über seinen Tod einigermaßen hinweg gekommen und jetzt sagst du indirekt er Lebt, das war Wohl zu fiel für sie.' dachte sich Jacob.<p>

Unterdessen auf der Krankenstation.

'Hoffentlich lebt er noch und die Lucianer Allianz hat ihn nicht getötet.' dachte sich Sam im Stillen.

Flaschback

Als Sam in Minesota an gekommen war, fuhr sie in Jacks Hütte.  
>Vor der Tür wurde ihr bewusst, das sie gar kein Schlüssel hatte, sie wollte sich gerade ihre Dietriche aus dem Auto holen, als sie etwas im Blumentopf neben der Tür auf blitzen sah.<br>Ein Schlüsselbund.  
>Sie nah ihn in die Hand und öffnete die Tür. Als erstes machte sie sich einen Kaffee.<p>

Sam war jetzt schon seit einer Woche in Jacks Hütte, sie dachte jeden Tag an ihn. An diesem Tag ging sie in den Schuppen. Dort fand sie mehrere Kisten, mit der Aufschrift Charlie.  
>Sie holte sich die Kisten in die Hütte und sah sie durch.<br>Sie fand Bilder von ihm, altes Spielzeug und was ihr am meisten gefiel, war eine Zeichnung von Charlie mit seinem Dad.  
>Als sie Fertig war, stellte sie die Kisten wieder an ihren Platz.<p>

Sie war jetzt schon einen Monat hier. Sie saß gemütlich und nachdenklich auf dem Steg des Sees.  
>'Wo er wohl seine Angel hat?' dachte sie sich. Sie machte sich auf den Weg sie zu suchen. Als sie sie gefunden hatte merkte sie, das sie Keine Köder hatte. Sie fuhr in den Nächsten laden und kaufte sich welche.<br>Wieder am See setzte sie sich wieder und fing an zu Angel. Das tat sie jetzt jeden Tag.

Flaschback Ende

Es waren schon mehrere Stunden vergangen, als Sam aus ihrem Bett stieg und sich anzog.  
>Sie machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Generals.<br>Dort angekommen, klopfte sie an und wartete.

„Herein." kam es von drinen.

Sam trat ein.


	12. Chapter 12

„Sam was kann ich für sie tun?" wollte Landry wissen.

„Sir, ich würde mich gerne auf die Suche nach der X-305 machen."sagte San direkt.

„Sie kommen sofort zu Thema Sam. Nur wie wollen sie denn die X-305 finden?"

„Mit Hilfe des Tok´ra Subraumkommunikationsnetzwerkes."

„Wie wollen sie das bewerkstelligen?"

„Die Tok´ra haben alle Goa´uld-SChiffe mit Peilsendern versehen. Wir müssen nur schauen wo Peilsender an Schiffen der Lucianer Allianz versagen."

„Und wie wollen sie dann Kontakt auf nehmen?"

„Über das Netzwerk. Denn die 305 hat einen gerät zum empfangen dieses Netzwerk an Bord, wenn sie es benutzen."

„Ok. Genehmigt."

Die folgende Woche verbrachte Sam nur damit die 305 zu finden. Sie saß stunden lang vor Bildschirmen und suchte Schiffe der Allianz.  
>In dieser Woche wurden 4 Hatak und 15 Alkesh zerstört. Wieder ging Sam in das Büro des Gerneals.<p>

„Sir!"

„Was gibt es Colonel?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, das sie das Netzwerk benutzen. Ich würde gerne eine Nachricht an sie schicken."

„Ok machen sie das."

Sam verlies das Büro und ging wieder in ihr Büro. Sie war noch keine fünf Minuten da, als der Rest von SG-1 an kam.

„Sam, der General meinte sie haben sie gefunden?" kam Daniel direkt zum Thema.

Alle anwesenden, warteten auf eine Antwort von ihr. Man könnte eine Stecknadel in einem Sandsturm fallen hören, so leise war es.

„Ich vermute das es die X-305 ist."

„Und wie willst du es feststellen?" kam es von Vala, welche sich gemütlich auf Sam´s Schreibtisch setzte.

„Wir schicken ihnen eine Nachricht."

„Können wir dir helfen Col. Carter?" fragte Teal´c

„Gerne doch."

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie zusammen eine Nachricht zusammen.

„Wollen wir das wirklich so schicken?" fragte Sam noch ein mal in die Runde.

Sie bekam keine Antwort, denn alle grinsten nur.

„Ok, dann mal los." sagte Sam.

Auf ihrem Laptop drückte sie auf Senden. Kurze Zeit später kam die Bestätigung, das die Nachricht gesendet wurde.  
>Sie lautete wie Folgt:<p>

Homer wo treibst du dich wieder herum? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Wir dachten du wärst Tod! Und was sehen wir, du treibst dich irgend wo herum.  
>Die ganze Familie vermisst dich. Bitte Melde dich.<p>

Deine Marge.


	13. Chapter 13

Seit 36 Stunden warteten sie schon auf eine Antwort. Sam wollte sich gerade einen Kaffee holen, als ihr Computer piepste.

Hallo Marge,

Ich bin nicht tot, wie ihr vermutet habt. Wir sind alle Putz munter. Wenn ihr mich vermisst können wir uns ja mal treffen.  
>Meine neue Manschette bringt mich um, ich könnte auf einen Planeten rennen, durch Energiefellder und ein Schiff in die Luft Jagen.<br>Ich müsste in 24 stunden da sein.

Liebe Grüße Homer.


	14. Chapter 14

Als Sam das lass musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie nahm sich ihren Laptop und rannte zum General.  
>Unterwegs, begegnete sie Daniel.<p>

„hol den Rest, ich habe ihn!" rief sie ihm im vorbei rennen zu.

Daniel, der erst gar nicht verstand, was Sam von ihm wollte, ging in sein Büro, Dort setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Auf diesem, standen Bilder von all seinen Freunden: Skaara, Shari, Janet, SG-1 und eines mit ihm und Jack. 'Jack' dachte er er Plötzlich.

Jetzt rannte er zum Rest von SG-1. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er sie in der Cafeteria.

„Sie hat ihn gefunden!" sagte er zu ihnen.

Er drehte sich um und ging. Er wollte Vala etwas fragen, des halb drehte er sich noch ein mal um. Dort war niemand.  
>Er ging zurück.<p>

„Kommt ihr?" fragte er sie.

Jetzt standen sie auf und folgten ihm.

Zur selben Zeit im Büro des Generals.

Es Klopfte. 'Wer kann das sein' dachte sich Landry.

„Herein!" rief er.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Colonel Carter trat ein.

„Ah Sam was kann ich für sie tun?" wollt er wissen.

„Sir ich habe sie gefunden. Sie wollen sich mit uns Treffen."

„Wissen sie wo und wann.?"

Sam zeigte ihm die Nachricht.

„Sam ich verstehe das nicht" sagte Landry.

„Ok er will uns in 24 Stunden auf einem Bestimmten Planeten treffen."

„Sie wissen welchen er meint?"

„Ja."

Beide gingen in den Besprechungsraum. Dort stand schon zu erstaunen des Generals SG-1.

„SG-1, sie haben eine Mission."


	15. Chapter 15

„Was für eine Mission?" wollte Cameron wissen.

„Wir gehen auf einen Planeten und treffen uns mit jemanden." sagte Carter, bevor der General antworten konnte.

„Auf welchen Planeten gehen wir?Und wen sollen wir treffen?" wollte Vala wissen.

„Das brauchen sie nicht zu wissen." sagte der General.

„Wann ist Abmarsch?" wollte Cam wissen.

„Morgen um in 22 Stunden. Sam wird sie begleiten. Sie hat das Kommando. Wegtreten." meinte Landry nur noch.

SG-1 und Sam verließen den Besprechungsraum. 'Hoffentlich findet Sam ihn.' dachte sich Landry.

Sam ging in ihr Labor. Dort angekommen, verschloss sie es von innen, so das niemand reinkommen konnte.  
>Wie immer arbeitete sie an einem Naquadergenerateor. Diesen hatte SG-32 aus ihrem Lager auf P9X-493 mitgebracht, nach dem er mehrmals den Geist auf gegeben hatte.<br>Wie immer bei der Arbeit, verlor sie jegliches Zeitgefühl. Als sie wieder auf die Uhr schaute, stellte sie fest, das sie in 8Stunden auf die Mission gehen würde.  
>Sie überlegte noch ob sie in ihr Quartier gehen sollte, aber die Müdigkeit war stärker, und so schlief sie an ihre, Arbeitstisch ein.<p>

Sie ging durch das Gate. Auf der Anderen Seite wartete schon Jack.

„Jack!" reif Sam und stürmte auf ihn zu.

„Carter nicht so stürmisch." sagte Jack.

Als Sam bei ihm angekommen war, sprang sie ihm förmlich an den Hals. Von dieser Aktion überrascht, fielen beide in das Gras.  
>Alle Anwesenden mussten bei diesem Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen Bot anfangen zu Lachen.<br>Sam grub ihr Gesicht in Jacks Schulter.

„Carter, hören sie auf. Wenn sie so weiter machen, brauche ich eine neue Schulter." kam es von ihm.

„Tschuldigung Sir." nuschelte sie.

Jetzt bemerkte Jack, wie Tränen über Sam`s Gesicht liefen. Er drückte sie an sich um sie zu beruhigen. Er streichelte über ihren rücken.

„Schon gut Sam. Alles wird..." weiter kam er nicht. Ein Schuss fiel.  
>Sam spürte wie etwas warmes in ihr Gesicht gespritzt wurde. Sie sah zu Jack. In seinem Gesicht klaffte in Loch, aus welchem Blut floss.<br>Ein weiterer Schuss hallte durch die Luft.

Ping Ping Ping.

Sam erschrak so extrem, das sie von ihrem Stuhl fiel. Langsam wurde Sam wach. 'Nur ein Traum. Zum Glück. Der war so was von Realstich.  
>Sam schaute auf ihre Uhr.<p>

'Mist habe ich doch glatt verschlafen. In einer halben Stunde ist Abmarsch. Landry bringt mich um, wenn ich zu spät komme.'

Sam rannte förmlich aus ihrem Büro Richtung Umkleide. Sie duschte schnell zog sich um und ging in den wartete auch schon SG-1.

„Wo warst du Sam? Wir wollten dich schon suchen. Sonst bisst du doch immer über pünktlich." kam es von Daniel.

„Habe verschlafen." antwortete sich nur.

Sie ging in den Kontrollraum und gab die Koordinaten des Planeten ein, auf welchen sie Jack treffen wollten.  
>Das Tor fing an sich zu drehen. Der General kam, als Sam schon wieder im Gate Raum War.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Der General ging ans Mikrofon.

„Finden sie sie und bringen sie sie zurück SG-1."

Das Wurmloch etablierte sich mit dem üblichen zischen.

„Vielglück!" sagte Landry noch.

„Danke, Sir." kam es von Carter.

Sam und SG-1 gingen durch das Tor.  
>Auf der anderen Seite schauten sich alle um.<p>

„Sam irgend wie kommt mir der Planet bekannt vor." sagte Daniel.

„Ja mir auch." sagte Teal´c.

„Mir nicht." kam es von Mitchel

„Hier war ich noch nie." fügte Vala noch hinzu.

Wir waren vor einigen Jahren schon mal hier. Damals zerstörten wir ein Schiff von Apofis." sagte Sam nun.

„Jetzt erinnere ich mich. Das war doch das mit den Manschetten, oder?" fragte Daniel.

„In der Tat."

„Ja. Hier wollte sich der General mit uns treffen. Anscheinend müssen wir noch etwas warten."

Sie waren schon seit einer Stunde Auf dem Planeten und nichts war passiert. Alle Saßen nur rum und machten sich Gedanken.

'Hoffentlich muss ich nicht noch länger hier sitzen. Mein PO tut so was von weh. Ich hätte nicht das von Viktoria Secret anziehen sollen.'

dachte sich Vala und setzte sich anderster.

'Ich will heute noch zurück, Amy wartet doch schon auf mich. Wir wollen doch zusammen Essen gehen.'

dachte Cameron und kaute auf einem Grashalm.

'Wenn wir noch länger hier sind schlaffe ich ein. So wie damals Ischta als wir Ba´al Beobachteten.'

dachte Teal´c.

'Hoffentlich kommt er noch heute. Wenn nicht ist Sam am Boden zerstört.'

dachte Daniel.

'Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut. Wird er uns noch erkennen? Sam er war nur vier Monate weg und nicht Jahre. Warum hat er das nur gemacht? Wie wird er reagieren wenn ich ihm erzähle wo ich war? Kommt er wieder mit auf die Erde?'

dachte Sam.

Sie waren schon 1 ½ Stunden auf dem Planeten. Daniel wollte gerade fragen,wie lange sie noch hier bleiben würden, als Sam aufstand.

„Wir gehen." sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Sam bist du dir sicher, das du das willst?" fragte Daniel.

„Nein Daniel, aber es ist richtig." sagte sie.

Der Rest stand auf und ging Richtung Gate. Dort angekommen, wollte Daniel gerade ns DHD gehen, als Vala schon die Erde Anwählte.  
>Mitchel und Vala waren die ersten die durch gingen. Auf der Anderen Seite, schloss sich das Wurmloch hinter ihnen. Der General, sah sie geschockt an.<p>

„Wo ist der Rest?" fragte er Mitchel.

„Wie wo ist der Rest? Sie sind doch..." Cameron drehte sich um und verstummte. Dort war niem an. Keine Sam, kein Daniel und Kein Teal´c.  
>Auch Vala hatte sich mittlerweile um gedreht.<p>

„Sie waren doch direkt hinter uns!" sagte die verstört.

Der General drehtre sich um und reif zu Walter im Kontrollraum: „Wählen sie sofort den Planetenan!"

„Ja, Sir." antwortete dieser.

Kurze Zeit später fing das Tor an zu wählen.

„Chevron 1 aktiviert...Chevron 2 aktiviert...Chevron 3 aktiviert...Chevron 4 aktiviert...Chevron 5 aktiviert...Chevron 6 aktiviert...Chevron 7...lässt sich nicht fixieren."

Kurz zuvor auf dem Planeten.

Mitchel und Vala waren gerade durch das Tor gegangen, als ein zischen die Luft erfüllte. Kurz darauf Explodierte etwas hinter dem Gate.  
>Ein erneutes Zischen, erfüllte die Luft.<p>

„Runter." brüllte Carter. Wieder Explodierte etwas. Das Gebiet rund um das Tor, lag in einem unheimlichen Nebel, welcher sich rasch verzog. Die Explosion, hatte ein 2 Meter großes Loch hinterlassen, wo eben noch das DHD stand.  
>Drei mit Erde überzogene Personen standen auf und klopften sich den Dreck vom Körper.<p>

„Was war das?" fragte Daniel und klopfte sich auf die Ohren.

„Was!" schreien die anderen beiden.

„Was war das?" sagte Daniel nun Lauter.

„Mörser. Das waren Mörser." schrie Sam.

Auf ein mal durch brachen Schüsse die Stille. Alle drei nahmen ihre Waffen in Anschlag. Kurz darauf, kamen zwei Fahrzeuge auf sie zu und feuerten aus ihren Waffen in die Richtung, aus der sie kamen.  
>Die drei konnten nicht glauben, was sie sahen, es waren Humvee´s.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Als sie die Lichtung erreichten, sah er drei Personen dort, wo einmal das Stargate gestanden hatte.

„Lt,., sehen sie die drei Personen." sagte der Fahrer zeigte auf sie.

„Die nehmen wir mit." sagte der LT. Und in sein Funk Sprach er: „Beamen sie mein Team und die drei Lebenszeichen vor mir auf das Schiff. Und die drei direkt in die Brig."

Sam und Daniel schauten sich verwundert an, als sie sahen, das der Fahrer auf sie zeigte. Ein anderer Packte an sein Funk: „Beamen sie mein Team und die drei Lebenszeichen vor mir auf das Schiff. Und die drei direkt in die Brig."  
>Sekunden Später, wurden sie von einem Weißen licht um geben. Als das Licht verschwand, waren sie in einem kleinem Raum mit nur einer Tür und einer Kamera.<p>

„Wo sind wir?" wollte Daniel wissen.

„In der Brig, an Bord der X-305." antwortete Sam.

„In der Tat." bestätigte Teal´c.

„Kannst du uns hier raus holen?" wollte Daniel wissen.

„Hallo ich habe das Schiff mit entwickelt." sie machte eine Pause „Teal´c stell dich vor die Kamera. Daniel stell dich vor die andere."

„Welche andere?" wollte er wissen.

„Die neben der Tür." sagte sie und zeigte auf die Stelle.

Sie selbst öffnete eine Abdeckung an der Wand, welche man nicht finden konnte, wenn man nicht wusste, das sie da war.  
>Sie überbrückte die Leitungen und die Tür öffnete sich leise. Als sie auf dem Gang waren, schlossen sie die Tür wieder, um nicht direkt auf ihren Ausbruch hinzuweisen.<p>

„Wo hin jetzt?" meinte Daniel.

„Brücke?" fragte Teal´c

„Auf zur Brücke!"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Fahrstuhl. Sie trafen kaum Besatzungsmitglieder und die wenigen, beachteten sie gar nicht.  
>Als sie dann um eine Ecke gingen, sahen sie den Fahrstuhl. Sam drückte auf den Knopf um ihn zu rufen. Er kam mit einem leisen Ping.<br>Drinnen drückte sie den Knopf für die Brücke. Als sie wieder ausstiegen, waren sie noch rund 50Meter von der Brücke entfernt.

Hier waren schon mehr Besatzungsmitglieder. Sie waren gerade 2 Meter gegangen, als der Alarm los ging. Ausbruch aus Brig 7 kam es aus den Lautsprechern.

„Ich glaub wir sollten schnellst möglich zur Brücke." sagte Daniel.

„Ach ne." kam es sarkastisch von Sam.

Sie rannten los. Kurz vor der Tür zur Brücke, wurden sie von vier Mariens umstellt.

„Stehen bleiben!" bellte einer.

Die drei blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Brückenbesatzung, hatte dies alles mit bekommen und sah sich das Schauspiel an.  
>Sam stand ganz ruhig da. Sie schaute sich die vier Mariens an und schaute dann zu Daniel und Teal´c, beide nickten unmerklich.<br>Sie bewegte ihre Hand langsam Richtung Rücken.

„Las sie da wo sie ist Sam!" kam es von der Brücke.

In der zwischen Zeit waren mehr Mariens gekommen und zielten mit ihren Waffen auf die Drei. Alle beteiligten, schauten sich ratlos um nur Sam nicht. Sie hatte ihre Hand hinter dem Rücken vorgeholt.

„Las sie stecken." kam es wieder von der Brücke.

Nun Kam auch der Lt., welcher sie hoch beamen lies.

„Sam was bedeute das?" wollte Daniel leise wissen.

„Lt. Haben sie denn drei ihre Waffen ab genommen?" kam es aus dem Kommando Sessel.

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete der angesprochene.

„Sicher?"

„Ja." sagte der Lt. Nun ein bisschen zögerlich und ängstlich.

„Mariens sengt eure Waffen und bringt die drei her."

„Sir, Ja ,Sie!" sagten die Mariens etwas entspannter.

Alle betraten die Brücke. Sie gingen zum Fenster. Sam, Daniel und Teal´c wurden mit dem Rücken zum Fenster gestellt. Die Soldaten, stellten sich hinter den Kommandostuhl. Welche im Moment mit dem Rücken zu den drei stand.  
>Der Sessel drehte sich.<p>

Daniel fiel das Kinn runter und Teal´c zog seine Augen braue hoch, nur Sam machte keine Regung.  
>Jack saß auf dem Stuhl.<p>

„Hey. Hab ihr mich vermisst?" sagte er mit der Stimme, welche eben Sam ermahnt hatte. Es war aber nicht Jacks Stimme.

„Jack was ist mit deiner Stimme los?" kam es von Daniel.

„Hä?!" machte Jack. Er schaute sich irritiert um. „Ach so!" sagte nun und griff sich in eine seiner Taschen.  
>„Jetzt besser?" sagte er wieder mit seiner richtigen Stimme. Und an den Lt. gewandt sagte er: „Also sie haben ihn alle Waffen abgenommen?"<p>

„Ja, Sir." antwortete dieser nur.

„Jack was soll das und was soll Sam stecken lassen?" funkte Daniel dazwischen.

„Carter." meinte O´Neill nur.

Sam griff sich an den Rücken und zog etwas unter ihrer Uniform er.  
>Sofort richteten sich wieder alle Waffen auf Sam.<p>

„Eine Zat?!" sagte Dudmars erstaunt.


	18. Chapter 18

Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen, ich habe es nicht so mit dem Updaten der Story. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe aber ihr lest trotzdem weiter fleißig mit.

Lg Am17

* * *

><p>Wie erstarrt standen alle da, als Sam die Zat in der Hand hielt.<p>

„Waffen runter und wegtreten." bellte Jack.

Die Marines senkten ihre Waffen und gingen von der Brücke. Hauptmann Dudmars, welcher das ganze Spektakel aus der ferne gesehen hatte, trat nun zu O´Neill.

„Jack?" sagte er.

„Hä ja, Entschuldigung. Sam, Daniel, Teal´c das ist Hauptman Marc Dudmas. Marc das sind Sam, Daniel und Teal´c." er zeigt jeweils auf die Person.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig ne Dusche?" wollte Daniel wissen.

Erst jetzt sah Jack seine Freunde genau an. Jeder war von oben bis unten mit Erde bedeckt.

„Marc könntest du ihnen bitte Quartiere zu weisen lassen?" fragte Jack.

„Mache ich." antwortete Marc.

Er machte sich mit den drei im Schlepptau auf den weg zu den Gästequartieren. Unter weg, trafen sie bekannte Gesichter., aber der groß teil war ihnen unbekannt.

„Also sie sind SG-1? Der Chef redet oft über sie." fing Marc nach einiger Zeit an zu erzählen.

„Nun wir sind Schon SG-1, aber im Moment, fehlen Zwei." fing nun auch Daniel an.

„Ich dachte ein SG-Team besteht nur aus vier Mitgliedern?"

„Wir sind da ne Ausnahme." kam es von Sam.

„Ich hätte noch eine Frage." meinte Marc.

„Nur zu." meinte Daniel freundlich.

„Wie war der General, bevor er zum General wurde? War er auch so wie heute manch mal, so Gedanken versunken und sarkastisch? Und lieber ne Waffe in der Hand als an nem Schreibtisch zu sitzen?" wollte Marc wissen.

„Er hat sich nicht groß verändert unser Jack, oder Sam?" sagte Daniel und Lachte.

„Nein nicht wirklich. Also Hauptmann sie habe schon mit ihm Gekämpft?" fragte Sam.

„Ja, dabei hat er mir und dem ganzen Schiff, das Leben Gerettet."

Sam wollte ihn gerade etwas fragen, als sie aber schon vor ihren Quartieren standen.

„Kommen sie bitte in einer Stunde in den Konferenzraum 5. Der ist direkt den den Flur runter und dann Links und dann die dritte Tür Rechts. Nicht zu verfehlen." sagte Marc grinsen und verschwand.

Alle drei gingen in ihre Quartiere.  
>Als Sam sich im Raum umsah, stellte sie fest, das der Raum größer als von ihr erwartet war. Es gab ein großes Bett, in dem Locker zwei Personen schlaffen konnte. An der Wand hing ein großer Fernseher. Über dem Bett hing ein Bild der X-305. Links neben der Tür, stand ein Schrank und auf der anderen Seite war eine Kleine Kommode. Und am gegen überliegendem Ende, war ein Fenster, unter diesem stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Laptop. Da neben die Sanitäranlagen, in einem separatem Raum.<br>Auf dem Bett lagen, wie sie zufrieden fest stehlt frische Anziehsachen.

Sie machte die Tür zum Bad auf und erschrak. Das Bad war in das Blau des Hyperraums getaucht, da es hier noch ein Fenster gab.  
>Als sie mit Duschen Fertig war, legte sie sich auf das Bett, da sie erst in etwas über einer Halben Stunde im Konferenzraum seien sollte.<p>

'Er hat sich keine bisschen verändert. Was er wohl alles erlebt hat in den vier Monaten?' dachte sich Sam.  
>Als ihr Wecker klingelte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum. An der Tür, hielt sie kurz inne, trat dann aber ein. außer Daniel und Teal´c war noch niemand da.<p>

„Sind wir hier auch richtig?" wollte Sam wissen.

„Ja. Konferenzraum 5." antwortete Daniel.

„In der Tat." fügte Teal´c hinzu.

Keine fünf Minuten Später, öffnete sich die Tür und Jack trat ein, gefolgt von Hauptmann Dudmars und Dr. Novak. Sie Setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Wenn Hammond erfährt, das du immer noch nicht pünktlich bist, dreht er dir denn Hals um!"

Alle mussten nach dieser äuserung von Daniel lachen.


	19. Chapter 19

Nach dem sich alle beruhigt hatten, fing die Fragerei an.

„Jack was hast du vor hin mit deiner Stimme gemacht" wollte Daniel wissen.

Jack griff sich erneut in die Tasche und antwortete mit verzehrter Stimme: „Nur ein bisschen verzehrt."

„Und wie konnte dich Sam erkennen?" fragte Daniel weiter.l

Jack und Sam schauten sich kurz an und Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe ihn nur erkannt, da er mir sagte ich solle sie stecken lassen. Ich wollte nämlich die Zat ziehen. Und da nur 1Person auser mir von ihr weiß, habe ich vermutet, das es der General war." sagte Sam.

Alle schauten Jack gespannt an um seine Antwort zu hören. Dieser Nickte aber nur kurz und stand auf. Als er nun stand griff er sich an den Rücken und holte ebenfalls eine Zat hervor.

„General, sie wollen damit sagen, das sie immer bewaffnet waren. Auch als wir gefangen waren?" sagte Dudmars erstaunt.

Alle wollten nun wissen was Jack sagte.

„Ja." mehr sagte er nicht.

„Wo wir schon beim Thema sind, was habe ihr die Letzten vier Monate gemacht?" wollte Daniel wissen.

„Also das war so..." fing Jack an.

Flaschback

Kurz nach dem die X-305 in denn Hyperraum eingetreten war, beruhigten sich alle ein wenig.

„General O´Neill, was hat das eben zu bedeuten?" Wollte Dudmars von O´Neill wissen.

„Ich habe gerade ihre armen Ärsche gerettet. Jeden an Bord dieses Schiffes." sagte O´Neil völlig ruhig, dabei schaute er sich den blauen Hyperraumschlauch an.

„Warum? Wir haben doch nichts gemacht." meint der Hauptmann.

Jeder auf der Brücke sah die zwei gespannt an, denn jeder wollte wissen, was die beiden als nächstes machen oder sagen würden.

„Eine Gruppe ehemaliger NID-Agenten, mit Kontakten zu hohen Politikern, wollte das Schiff, diese Schiff, welches das neueste und stärkste Schiff in zwei Galaxien ist an eine Gruppe, die Lucianer Allianz für einen Friedensvertrag verscherbeln."

Alle waren sprach los, als der General das sagte. Einige auf der Brücke, welche schon im SGC ihren Dienst versahen, verzogen das Gesicht. Denn sie anenten, wer gemeint war.

„Sir, welcher Politiker will das Schiff verkaufen?" fragte Marc.

„Der Vice-Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und Politiker aus anderen Länder, welche über das Stargate beschied wissen."

„Sir, ich habe da eine Frage. Wie passen sie und ihre Entlassung da mit Rein?"

Flaschback ende.

„Genau Jack wie passt du in das Bild?" wollte Daniel wissen, nach dem sie schon einen Teil von Jack erfahren hatte.

„Und vor allem welche Kündigung?" wollte Sam wissen.

Es herrschte eine kurze Pause. Mann konnte aber meinen sie würde ewig dauern.

„Nun Kinsey wollte mich entlassen, denn dann hätte er ohne Probleme an die Homer kommen könne. Aber da mir Major Davis, von dem Kündigungsschreiben erzählte wollten mich Bewaffnete Soldaten festnehmen. Wir konnten ihnen Fliehen, in dem wir auf die Apollo flüchteten. Von dort ging es für mich auch schon weiter auf die Homer. Und der Rest ist Geschichte."

Alle selbst der sonst wissbegierige Daniel hatten aufmerksam zu gehört.

„Ok. Um an das Schiff zu kommen, wollte dich Kinsey entlassen. Was aber mit der `Zerstörung´ überflüssig wurde, weshalb wir dies nie erfahren hatten, oder? Aber was anderes wer oder was ist die Homer?" kam es von Daniel.

Novak, Marc und Jack schauten sich an und grinsten.

„Her mit dem Geld." sagte Jack und hielt Novak und Marc je eine Offene Hand hin. Diese legten je fünf Dollar rein.

Die Anderen sahen sichg verwundert dieses Schauspiel an.

„Äh, was hat das zu bedeuten?" wollte Sam wissen.

„Nun wir haben gewettet, ob ihr selbst raus findet was die Homer ist. Und ich habe gewonnen." er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr fort: „Also, immer zusagen `Willkommen an Bord der X-305´, da das Schiff ja keinen Namen hatte war uns zu auf die Dauer zu langweilig. So suchten wir Namen..." er wurde von Daniel unter brochen:

„Lass mich raten Enterprise?"

„Ja und Nein. Ich wollte es Enterprise nenne aber Marc wollte es anders..."

Sam fing an laut zu lachen.

„Lasst mich raten die Homer ist die Homer Simpson. Dieses Schiff."

„Genau."


	20. Chapter 20

„Was haben sie denn noch so erlebt?" fragte Sam weiter.

„Nun ja..." Jack erzählte weiter.

Flaschback

„Hauptmann gehen sie in den Kommunikationraum und stellen sie eine Verbindung mit dem Tok´ra-Subraumnetzwerk her. Suchen sie da drin nach Informationen über die Lucianer Allianz, wenn es geht am besten über ihre Planeten und die Standorte ihrer Schiffe."

„Ja, Sir." sagte dieser.

Nach einer Stunde Meldete sich Dudmars auf der Brücke.

„General. Ich hab ein Schiff der Lucianer Allianz aus gemacht, es befindet sich eine Halbe Stunde entfernt."

„Steuermann setzten sie kurz. Die Koordinaten erhalten sie vom Hauptmann."

-

Eine halbe Stunde später irgend wo im Weltraum.

Ein Hat`ak der Allianz schwebte bewegungslos im Interstelarenraum. Über all auf dem Schiff herrschte eine rege Betriebsamkeit. Es rannten Ingenieure von einer Kontrolltafel zur andern. Der Grund dafür, war der, das der Hyperraumgenerator nicht funktionierte.  
>Auf der Brücke fing auf einmal ein Piepsen an.<p>

„Sir, ein Schiff nähert sich uns im Hyperraum!" sagte der Mann am Steuerpult.

„Kannst du es Identifizieren?" wollte der Kommandeur wissen.

„Nein, Sir. Es ist mir und dem Computer unbekannt."

Kurz nach dem der Mann dies gesagt hatte, öffnete sich das Hyperraumfenster und das Schiff erschien.

„Rufe es." befahl der Kommandeur.

„Zu Befehl."

Als der Kanalstand sagte der Kommandeur:

„hier spricht Telma von der Lucianer Allianz, identifiziert euch sofort, oder wir vernichten euch!"

Unterdessen auf der Brücke des anderen Schiffes.

„Hauptmann haben die irgendwelche Waffen die uns gefährlich werden könnten?" wollte O´Neill wissen.

„Nein, Sir. Nach unseren Scann ist außerdem ihr Hyperantrieb beschädigt." sagte Marc am Platz des Waffenoffiziers. (rechts neben dem Chef.).

„Dann will ich mal antworten." Und zum Bildschirm gewannt, sagte er: „hier ist General Jack O´Neill vom USAF Schiff Homer Simpson. Er gib dich Telma und du bleibst am Leben,wenn nicht zerstören wir den Schiff."

„träume weiter Tau´ri."

„Hauptmann Beamen sie Telma in unsere Brig."

„Transport ab geschlossen. Sie aktivieren ihre Waffen und Schilde. Wie lauten ihre Befehle?"

„Schilde hoch, Railguns aktivieren, Raketenschächte bestücken und Asgardwaffen auf Standby. Die Piloten sollen ihre Jäger startklar machen und auf meinen Befehl warten."

Das Licht auf der Brücke wurde Rot und im ganzen Schiff halten sie Sirenen. Der Kampf stand kurz vor dem Anfang.

Flaschback Ende


	21. Chapter 21

Flaschback

„General sie eröffnen das Feuer! Einschlag in 5 Sekunden!" rief der Sensoroffizier.

„Vordere Batterien Feuer frei! Raketensilos 1-6 mit MK.3 Gefechts köpfen laden." sagte Jack.

Das Schiff wurde von den Einschlägen der Geschosse des anderen Schiffes leicht erschüttert. Die Schilde leuchteten kurz Blau auf.  
>Bei dem Schiff der Allianz, sah das schon ganz anders aus. Die Schilde erglommen gelblich unter den tausenden Projektielen der Railguns.<p>

„Feuern sie 1-6 ab und neu laden." befahl Jack.

„Raketen 1-6 abgefeuert. Sie starten Todesgleiter!" schrie Marc.

„Abfangjäger starten!"

Im All

Unter dessen, lösten sich von der Hülle der Homer sechs Raketen. Sie beschleunigten und hielten auf das Schiff der Allianz zu.  
>Kurz danach starteten auch schon die F-302 der Homer. Sie flogen sofort auf die Gestarteten Todesgleiter, welche versuchten die Raketen ab zu fangen. Die Gleiter zerstörten 2 der Raketen.<br>Es verging keine Sekunde, bis die Gleiter im Kampf mit den F-302ern verstrickt waren.  
>Binen Sekunden explodierten 5 Gleiter. Es waren aber immer noch 80 Stück dar, gegen 50 F-302er.<p>

Auf der Brücke der Homer.

„Sir Staffel 5, 6 und 7 haben schön 7 nein 10 Gleiter zerstört. Es sind keine Raketen durch gekommen. Schillde bei 89%." kam es Von Dudmars.

„Ok. Starten sie Silo 7-12. Und bringen sie uns näher an das andere Schiff!" bellte Jack seinen Befehl.

„ja, Sir!" reifen Dudmars und der Navigationsoffizier im Chor.

Auf der Brücke des Schiffes der Allianz

„Sir unsere Schilde sind auf 70% gefallen und mehr als die Hälfte unserer Gleiter wurde zerstört. Was sollen wir Machen?"

„Feuert weiter. Wann funktioniert der Hyperantrieb wieder?"

„Wir versuchen ihn immer noch Online zu bekommen. Sir, sie starten schon wieder ihre Raketen!"

Im all

Die Raketen Lösten sich wieder von der Hülle der Homer und flogen auf ihr Ziel, das Hat´ak zu.  
>Sie flogen vorbei an dem Gefecht der Jäger, wobei ein Gleiter noch eine der Raketen abfing und zerstören konnte.<br>Es Flogen aber immer noch 5 Raketen auf die Schilde zu.  
>Als die Raketen aufschlugen, explodierten sie in einem Nuklearrennfeuerball, welche die Schilde zerstörte und das Schiff schwer beschädigte.<p>

Brücke der Homer.

„Sir ihre Schilde sind unten und das Schiff ist schwer beschädigt, alle Gleiter wurden zerstört." sagte Marc ruhig.

„Rufen sie unsere Jäger zurück und öffnen sie einen Kanal zum Hat´ak." sagte Jack.

„Aye, Sir." sagte Marc, dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Kanal steht."

„An das Hat´ak. Es ist ihre letzte möglich keit sich zu erge..." weiter kam er nicht, denn das Schiff explodierte.

„Was ist da passiert?" wollte O´Neill wissen.

„Anscheinend haben sie sich selbst zerstört."

Flaschback Ende

„Und was ist aus dem Kommandeur des Hat´aks geworden?" wollte Daniel wissen.

„Nach dem er uns bestätigt hat, das er den Trust kennt und die Allianz Geschäfte mit ihm mach, haben wir ihn auf einer Bewohnten Welt abgesetzt."

„Und das habt ihr bei allem Schiffen so Gemacht?" fragte Sam.

„Nun Ja,bei denn Schiffen im All ja,beidem auf dem Boden nicht."


	22. Chapter 22

»

„Wie nur mit den Schiffen im All?" fragte Sam irritiert.  
>„Nun der General und ich, wir haben mehrere Schiffe am Boden zerstört." meinte Marc neben bei.<br>„O´Neill hast du Beweise für die zusammen Arbeit mit dem Trust bekommen?" fragte Teal´c.  
>„Wir haben einen Namen, einen Planeten und eine Zeitangabe." sagte Jack.<br>„Wie heißd der oder die Person vom Trust?" kam es von Daniel.  
>„Ihr erntete es nie!" Jack machte eine Pause. Sam, Daniel und Teal´c schauten sich sehr skeptisch an. „Es ist Kinsey´s rechte Hand, Mike Monroe."<br>„Was?! dieser Mistkerl." fing Sam an zu schreien.  
>Sam stand auf, stürmte aus dem Konferenzraum und rannte in ihr Quartier. Dort ölies sie sich in ihr Bett fallen und lies ihren Tränen freien lauf.<br>„Novak, Marc, Teal´c ihr könnt wegtreten. Daniel bleib noch kurz hier. Die drei angesprochenen Personen verliesen den Raum. Jack stand auf und ging zum Wasserspender.  
>„Willst du auch etwas?" fragte er Daniel.<br>„Ja. Das brauche ich jetzt." antwortete dieser.  
>Als Jack sich wieder an den Tisch setzte, schob er ein Becher mit Wasser zu Daniel rüber.<br>„Daniel, was war das gerade von Sam?" fragte Jack.  
>„Nun ja Jack, dein Tod ist ihr ziemlich nahe gegangen. Sie war für fast 4 Monate nicht bei der Arbeit. Eigentlich wusste keiner genau wo sie war. Erst als sie zurück kam, bekam ich mit wie sie laut dachte, an die letzten vier Monate in deiner Hütte!"<br>„Moment du willst sagen Sam hat sich verkrochen und das in meiner Hütte? Habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?"  
>„Ja das hast du Jack."<br>Jack sprang auf und rannte aus dem Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sams Quartier. Dort an gekommen, klopfte er an die Tür.  
>„Carter?"<br>Als er darauf keine Antwort bekam, klopfte er wieder an die Tür. Nichts geschah.  
>„Carter, machen sie die Tür!" sagte er und klopfte noch mals an die Tür. „Sam, bitte."<br>Es kam weder ein Geräusch von drinnen, noch öffnete sich die Tür.  
>„Sam wenn sie nicht sofort die Tür öffnen, trete ich sie ein!" schrie er jetzt schon fast. Crewmitglieder, die vorbei kamen, sahen ihren Kommandanten nur schief an.<br>„Sie haben es so gewollt!"  
>Jack ging an den Türkontrollkasten, neben der Tür und öffnete der Kasten offen war, suchte er zwei Drähte. Als er sie gefunden hatte,entfernte er sie aus ihren Anschlüssen, und hielt sie kurz aneinander. Es sprühten ein paar Funken. Mit einem leisen Zischen, öffnete sich die Tür. Jack verdrahtete wider alles richtig und schloss den Kasten.<br>Als er die Tür auf schob, sah er, das Sam auf ihrem Bett lag. Sie hatte ihr gesiecht im Kopfkissen vergraben. Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging an das Bett. Erst jetzt hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Er setzt sich auf den Bettrand.  
>„Sie hätte nicht kommen sollen, SIR!" sagte sie gedämpft, durch das Kopfkissen.<br>„Carter was ist mit ihnen los?" er machte eine Kurze Pause und fuhr fort. „Du bist so anders als sonst."  
>Er hatte mit Absicht vom Sie zum Du gewechselt.<br>„Wie würdest sie sich den fühlen, wenn sie erfährst, das eine Person, welche ihnen sehr nahe steht angeblich Tod sei? Und du erst nach viel Zeit es verarbeiten kannst, und dann erfährst, das die Person noch lebt? Sag es MIR!" schrie sie schon fast durch das Kissen.  
>„Ich würde mich nicht sehr wohl fühlen. Und ich kann es verstehen Sam. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Glaub mir." sagte Jack mitfühlend, denn er wusste wie es war jemanden zu verlieren. Charlie seinen Sohn.<br>Sie drehte sich auf denn Rücken und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihr liefen die Tränen nur so durch ihr verweintes und rotes Gesicht.  
>„Ach ja. Wenn hast du den verloren?" fragte sie spöttisch.<br>„Das weißt du ganz Genau, wenn ich verloren habe. Meinen Sohn. Charlie." sagte er mit Tränen in denn Augen und sah Sam an.  
>'Was habe ich da nur gerade gesagt. Ich weiß ja das er mir nur helfen will. Sam wie kannst du nur so etwas zu dem Man sagen, denn du liebst.' Sie sah ihn an und sah den Schmerz über denn verlust seines Sohnes in seinen Augen.<br>"Es tut mir leit, was ich gerade gesagt hab. Verstehe bitte ich war vier Monate in deiner Hütte und habe versucht mit mir und meinen Gefühlen ins reine zu kommen und dann erfahre ich ,das du noch lebst. Ich habe nicht mehr geglaubt dich je wieder zusehen, dann stehst du vor mir." Sam liefen wieder die Tränen durch das Gesicht.  
>Er strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr mit seinem Finger sanft über ihre roten Wangen.<br>„Ich verstehe dich Sam. Ich habe auch nicht mehr geglaubt dich je wieder zusehen."  
>Beide sahen sich für einen Moment an, keiner sagte etwas oder bewegte sich.<br>'Wie ich ihn liebe. In seinen Augen könnte ich stunden lang versinken.' dachte Sam.  
>'Diese blauen Augen. Wie ich Sam doch vermisst habe.' dachte sich Jack.<p>


	23. Chapter 23

Beide saßen wir versteinert da und sahen dem anderem in die Augen. Keiner der Beiden wusste wie lange sie das schon saßen und sich in die Augen schauten.  
>Als sich Sam aus dieser Stare löste,wusste sie was sie tun wollte, nein musste. Sie hab ihre Arme und legte sie um Jack´s Nacken. Dieser wusste was nun würde oder sollte.<br>Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und zog es an Seins.  
>Als ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter von einander entfernt waren sahen sich beide noch ein mal an.<br>Jeder sah das verlangen in den Augen des anderen.  
>Ihre Lippen berührten sich.<p>

Der Kuss war erst zärtlich,wurde aber immer intensiver. Fielen zusammen aufs Bett.  
>Als beide keine Luft mehr hatten, trennten sich ihre Lippen von einander.<br>Sam sah Jack in die Augen und sah etwas, was sie nicht kannte. War es Schmerz, Angst, Erleichterung, Glück, oder etwas von allem? Sie konnte nicht deuten.

„Jack?"

„Ja?"

„Was jetzt? Wie geht es weiter?"

Jack wollte gerade antworten, als jemand gegen die Tür klopfte.

„Sam bist du da? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Es war Daniel.

„Er kommt immer noch zu ungünstigen Momenten, oder?" fragte Jack Sam.

Diese grinste ihn nur schief an und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete diese einen Spalt.  
>Daniel der vor der Tür stand sah in ihr Gesicht und sah etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte nach der Aktion im Konferenzraum. Sie war Glücklich. Entgeistert sah er sie an.<p>

„Was?" fragte Sam und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Daniels Gesicht.

Dieser löste sich aus seiner Stare und fragte: „Störe ich etwa?"

Sam quittierte diese aussage mit einem alles durch dringenden Blick und sagte: „Nein natürlich nicht."

Daniel musste lachen.  
>„Seit wann so sarkastisch? Wir müssen noch Landry sagen, das es uns gut geht. Sie vermissen uns bestimmt schon."<p>

„Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht! Mist." kam es erschrocken von Sam. „Aber wie wollen wir sie denn Kontaktieren? Das Gate ist doch verschüttet."

„So wie du uns hier her gebracht hast."

Sam schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn und sagte: „Ich bin in fünf Minuten auf der Brücke."

Sie verschwand wieder hinter der Tür. Daniel machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.

'Janet schuldete mir 50$'

dachte sich Daniel.

Unterdessen ging Sam wieder auf ihr Bett zu, auf dem immer noch Jack lag. Er schaute sie an, als ob er etwas sagen wollte.

„Was?" sagte sie zu ihm.

„Ich muss Daniel zustimmen: Seit wann so sarkastisch?" sagte er.

„Sie küsste ihn wieder und sagte dann: „Seit ich in deiner Hütte war."

Wieder küssten sich beide und fielen wieder aufs Bett. Nach einiger Zeit löst sich Jack aus dem Kuss.

„Wollt es du dich nicht mit Daniel auf der Brücke treffen?" fragte Jack liebe voll und strich Sam durch ihre Haare.

„Ja. Eigentlich." sagte Sam verträumt und sah Jack an.

„Beweg deinen schönen Arsch auf die Brücke sonst...überlege ich mir was ich mit dir anstelle!" befahl er verspielt.

Sam salutierte und antwortete. „Ja wohl Schatz, Sir."

Beide mussten anfangen zu lachen. Sie standen auf und Verliesen Sam Quartier.


	24. Chapter 24

Vor der Tür des Quartiers, sahen sich beide noch eine mal kurz an und machten sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.  
>Dort angekommen sehen sie auch schon Daniel und Teal´c welche mit Dudmars sprachen.<p>

„Hier bin ich Daniel. Können wir jetzt anfangen?" meinte Sam.

„Ja können wir." antwortete Daniel.

„Ich will mich ja nicht doof stellen, aber wie wollte ihr denn bewirken, das jemand das Netzwerk nach einer Nachricht von euch durch sucht, wenn ihr verschüttet wurdet?" fragte Jack.

„Ich habe das Netzwerk mit dem Hauptrechner verbunden und wenn eine Nachricht an das SGC kommt wird sie auf den Bildschirmen im Kontrollraum angezeigt. Und wenn ich recht habe, wird vermutlich Walter dort sitzen und die Nachricht verstehen und dem General geben." erklärte Sam.

Nach dieser Erklärung, sagte niemand mehr ein Wort. Daniel, Sam, Jack, Teal´c und Marc gingen in den Kommunikationsraum direkt hinter der Brücke.  
>Dort an gekommen, setzten sich Sam und Daniel auf die Stühle, welche an der Konsole standen.<p>

„Was wollen wir eigentlich schreiben?" fragte Daniel und sah dabei Sam an.

„Mal überlegen" meinte Sam nur und fing an zu Tippen.

General,

hier sind die drei Musketiere, wir wollten nur Sagen, das es uns gut geht. Wir sind hier beim König und solle sie von ihm grüßen.  
>Die zwei die die uns verloren haben, sollen nicht nach uns suchen.<br>Wir melden uns wieder.  
>Hochachtungsvoll:<p>

Ihre drei Musketiere uns der König

„Was haltet ihr davon?" fragte Sam als sie fertig war.

Die vier lasen den Text und mussten lachen, Teal´c zog nur die Mundwinkel ein wenig hoch.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal König sein." sagte Jack und sein grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Sam klickte auf senden.

10 Minuten später Erde/SGC

Walter saß auf seinem Platz im Kontrollraum. Ohne Vorwarnung, fing der Computer an zu Piepsen. Als er versuchte dies aus zu stellen, erschien eine Nachricht auf seinem Bildschirm.  
>Als er mit lesen fertig war ging er ans Mikrofon.<p>

General Landry und SG-1 in den Kontrollraum

Der General kam aus seinem Büro, gefolgt von Mitchel und Vala.

„Lesen sie das." sagte Walter und zeigte den dreien die Nachricht.

Vala fing an zu lachen und Landry und Mitchel mussten grinsen.

„Antworten sie ihnen. Sagen sie ihnen wenn es Probleme gibt sollen sie sich melden." Befahl der General

20 Minuten später Homer Simpson

Die Anlagen im Kommunikationsraum fingen an geräuchert von sich zu geben. Sofort waren Daniel und Sam an der Geräten.  
>Sam öffnete die Nachricht.<p>

„Hol sofort denn Rest." sagte sie zu Daniel, als sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte.

Liebe Musketiere und König,

wir vermissen sie schon jetzt. Sie können aber gerne bleiben, wo sie sind.  
>Wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, schicken sie uns einen Boten.<br>Viel Glück

Der General uns die zwei verbleibenden

Als auch der Rest das gelesen hatte, wussten sie das sie im versuch beweise zu finden Rückendeckung haben.


	25. Chapter 25

„So jetzt haben wir endlich Zeit uns diesen Mistkäfer von Monroe in die Finger bekommen." sagte Sam.

„Marc setzt Kurs auf P7S-946." Befahl O´Neill.

Marc ging aus dem Raum. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Es wurde Still im Kommunikationsraum. Alle sahen sich nur an. Bis Daniel die Stille Durchbrach.

„Was wollen wir auf dem Planeten?"

„Dort kommt in drei Stunden ein Frachtschiff von der Erde an. An Bord Monroe mit Waffen für die Allianz. Macht euch bereit." sagte Jack mit einem so starken Enthusiasmus, das man meinen könnte er hätte schon gesiegt.

Nun verließen auch die anderen den Kommunikationsraum. SG-1 machte sich auf denn Weg zu ihren Quartieren. Daniel hielt Jack noch zurück, denn er wollte noch mit ihm Sprechen.

„Jack. Du warst nicht zufällig eben bei Sam?" fragte Daniel.

„Du kennst doch die Antwort. Also, bis nach her."

Jack blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Tür rechts von sich und öffnete sie. Als er sie wieder schloss bemerkte Daniel welche Tür es war. Die von Sam´s Quartier. 3 Stunden später verließ die Homer denn Hyperraum, hinter einem Planeten.

-

Eine Stunde später öffnete sich ein weiteres Hyperraumfenster und ein Frachtschiff kam an. Dieses verharrte kurz auf der Stelle, dann flog es in Richtung P7S-946. Dort Landete es in einem Hangar, in welchem sogar 10 Alkesh passten. Es waren auch vier in ihm.  
>Mehrere Personen in Anzügen und Militäruniform kamen aus dem Frachtschiff. Sie gingen auf eine Gruppe von Leuten zu, welche auf sie zu warten Schien. Die Anführer der Gruppen, gaben sich die Hand.<br>Der Anzugträger,winkte zwei in Uniform, welche eine Kiste zwischen sich trugen zu sich. Sie stellten die Kiste vor dem anderem ab und gingen wieder. Der Anzugträger öffnete die Kiste. Es kamen mehrere Gewehre des Typs M16 und M4 zum vor scheinen.

Kurz nach dem das Frachtschiff den Hyperraum verlassen hat

„Herr Hauptmann, so eben ist das Schiff angekommen." sagte der Sensoroffizier.

„Pünktlich." sagte Marc zu sich selbst und zum Sensoroffizier gewandt sagte er: „Danke, Feldwebel Müller und rufen sie denn General auf die Brücke.

General O´Neill sofort auf die Brücke schallte es durch das ganze Schiff.

-

Jack drehte sich gerade auf den Rücken und zog sich die Bettdecke ein Stück höher. Etwas sog ihm sie aber zur Seite weg. Er griff nach der Decke, bekam sie aber nicht zu greifen.

„Sam. Gib mir die Decke wieder."

„Wenn nicht?" sagte Sam verspielt.

„Dann hole ich sie mir. Und zwar ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste." sagte Jack spielerisch ernst.

'Wenn er wütend wird ist er so süß.` Dachte sich Sam.

General O´Neill sofort auf die Brücke hörten sie die Durchsage.

Sam fing an zu grinsen und sagte: „Jetzt brauchst du sie auch nicht mehr."

„Du aber auch nicht, denn du kommst mit." sagte Jack in seinem besten Befehlston.

Beide standen auf und zogen sich an, dabei ärgerten sie sich gegenseitig. Das endete in dem Sam Jack´s Hose, Hemd und Socken an hatte und Jack Sam´s Hose Socken und T-Shirt an hatte. Bei diesem Anblick, mussten beide lachen. Als sie die Richtigen Sachen an hatten machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Auf der Brücke angekommen, stellte sich Sam hinter den Stuhl des Kommandeurs. Dudmars er hob sich aus diesem um Jack platz zu machen und setzte sich auf den Platz des Waffenoffiziers. Jack setzte sich auch.

„Also was gibt es Hauptmann?" fragte Jack.

„Sir, das Fracht sich ist soeben eingetroffen und macht sich auf den Weg zum Planeten." sagte der angesprochene.

„Verfolgen sie es. Bleiben sie aber außerhalb der Sensoreinreichweite." sagte er zum Steuermann.

„Aye, Sir." sagte der Steuermann und drückte ein paar Knöpfe und packte dann die Steuerknüppel.

Jack drückte einen Knopf an seinem Stuhl und öffnete da mit die Schiffsweite Kommunikation: „SG-1, Alpha und Bravo Team Waffenkammer 1. In zehn Minuten." er lies den Knopf los.

„Was jetzt?" wollte Sam wissen.

„Du kommst mit mir. Wir holen uns Monroe." und an Dudmars gewandt sagte er: „Nummer 1 sie haben die Brücke."

„Aye, Sir." sagte dieser und musste wie alle anderen auf der Brücke Lachen.

Sam und Jack gingen zum nächsten Fahrstuhl und fuhren 5 Decks nach unten zu Waffenkammer 1. Dort warteten schon 30 Soldaten, welche sich ihre Ausrüstung nahmen und Daniel und Teal´c welche schon Bewaffnet waren.  
>Sam schnappte sich eine Kampfweste, eine P90 und eine 9mm. Jack hatte seine Weste schon an und nahm sich eine P90. Seine Augen Glitzerten förmlich, als er die P90 durch lud und sagte: „Holen wir und diesen Mistkerl."<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Brücke an O´Neill kames aus dem Schiffskom.

„Was gibt es?" wollte Jack wissen.

Sir. Wir sind in Transporterreichweite zum Planeten

„Ok beamen sie Bravo in das Frachtschiff und und denn Rest in die nähe der Personen." befahl O`Neill.

Aye,Sir.

Im Frachtschiff war wie ausgestorben. Niemand war auch nur in der nähe. Das Bravo-Team Materialiesirete sich im Cockpit.

„Bravo an O´Neill. Wir habe das Frachtschiff und die Fracht." sagte der Bravo-Leader über Funk.

„Ok lassen sie sich und die Fracht hoch beamen." sagte O´Neill.

Unterdessen, war das Team um Jack in das Gebäude eingedrungen, in dem die Personen vom Frachtschiff und die anderen waren.  
>Im Inneren Rings des Gebäudes bemerkte Sam mehrere Wachen. Sie signalisierte mit einem Handzeichen, das alle stehen bleiben sollten.<br>Jack schlich zu ihr.

„Was gibt es?" fragte er leise.

„Mehrere Wachen im nächsten Ring. Mindestens 6." antwortete sie.

„Ok." sagte er und an einem vom Alpha-Team. „Feldwebel. Vor uns befinden sich mindestens 6 Wachen."

„Ok, wir schallten sie aus." sagte der Feldwebel.

„Nein wir brauchen sie Lebend. Benutzen sie Intar´s." sagte Jack.

Alle packten sie ihre Intar-Munition aus und luden sie in ihre Waffen. Sam, Daniel, Jack und der Feldwebel gingen um die Ecke in den nächsten Ring. Jeder der vier legte seine Waffe an und Zielte auf eine der Wachen.  
>Jack signalisierte mit einem Wink der Hand: Feuer frei.<br>Sie überwältigten die Wachen innerhalb von 10 Sekunden.  
>Sie gingen weiter und kamen an einen Raum, aus diesem Hörten sie Stimmen.<p>

„Also wir haben ihnen die Waffen geliefert." sagte eine Stimme.

„JA aber wo ist das Schiff. Sie haben uns versprochen, das wir es schon vor Wochen haben sollten." sagte eine Andere.

„Es ist noch nicht Fertig. Es fehlen noch ein paar Haupt- und Nebensysteme. Wenn sie installiert sind bekommen sie es." sagte die erste Stimme.

„Das will ich für die hoffen." sagte die zweite.

„An alle. Wir stürmen den Raum. Erst Blend- und Nebelgranate, dann stürmen wir. Auf drei." sagte O`Neill.

Die Soldaten, machten sich bereit. Jack zählte an seinen Fingern runter.

Drei.

Zwei.

Eins.

Die Soldaten schleuderten die Granaten in den Raum und liefen hinter her. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren alle Personen im Raum umstellt.

Jack und Sam gingen auf den Mann in der Mitte zu.

„Hallo General O´Neill. Wie geht es ihnen?" frage dieser.

„Besser als ihnen Monroe,denn sie wandern ins Gefängnis." sagte Jack.

„Genau wie sie General. Denn sie sind mit Redigierungseigentum abgehauen." sagte Monroe.

„Und was haben sie gemacht? Sie wollten es verkaufen. An solche möchte gern Soldaten." sagte O`Neill.

„Das hat noch ein nachspiel für sie General."

„Mir doch egal. O`Neill an Homer beamen sie alle hoch und nehmen sie Kurs auf Dakara."

Aye, Sir


	27. Chapter 27

Nach dem die Gefangenen auf die Homer gebeamt wurde, durch suchten sie noch das restliche Gebäude und das Frachtschiff.  
>Sam fand in dem Computer des Schiffes interessante Daten.<p>

„Jack, komm mal bitte her." sagte Sam.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Jack.

„Sie dir das an."

Jack sah sich die Daten an, welche Sam im Schiffscomputer gefunden hatte. Seine Mine verdüsterte sich zunehmend.

„Wir müssen das Sofort klären." sagte er zu Sam als er fertig gelesen hatte.

Er griff an sein Funk: „Homer alle hoch beamen. Wenn das erledigt ist setzen sie Kurs nach Dakara."

Als das alles erledigt war, bewegte sich die Homer immer schneller werden vom Planeten Weg und sprang in den Hyperraum. Auf dem Flug nach Dakara, waren Jack und Sam wie ausgewechselt. Sie waren die ganze Zeit in einem Labor, in dem sie sich eingeschlossen hatte.

Nach 15 Stunden Flug, kam die Homer bei Dakara an.

General O´neill auf die Brücke sagte Dudmars über die Lautspreche.

Sam und Jack machten sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich über iohr weiteres vorgehen:

„Jack das kannst du nicht machen."

„Und Warum nicht? Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein habe ich nicht. Aber trotz dem."

„Wir machen das. Ende"

Unter dessen waren sie auf der Brücke angekommen.

„Was gibt es Marc?" wollte O`Neill sofort wissen.

„Wir sind bei Dakara angekommen."

„Danke, beamen sie mich und SG-1 runter. Starten sie alle Jäger zu Verteidigung des Planeten."

SG-1 und Jack wurden auf den Planeten gebeamt und im Weltall, verließen Aus 6 der 8 Hangarbuchten insgesamt 100 F-302 das dem Planeten, ging SG-1 mit einem Laptop und einer Kamera zu Stargate.

„Sam, wählen an." sagte O`Neill kurz.

Sam ging zum DHD und fing an zu wählen. Als Daniel die Koordinaten sah, war er sprach los. Er fing sich recht schnell wieder.

„Jack, willst du einfach so ins SGC spazieren, denk dran du bist offiziell tot." sagte er.

„Ich will nur mit jemandem Sprechen."

Erde SGC

Außer Planmäßige Aktivierung von außen. hallte es durch den Berg. General Landry, welcher mit Col. Mitchell und Vala im Besprechungsraum war, ging gefolgt von ihnen in den Kontrollraum.

„Was gibt es Walter?" fragte der General.

„Keine Ahnung, wir wurden angewählt. Bis jetzt haben wir noch nichts empfangen."antwortete er.

Keine Sekunde später empfingen sie ein Signal. Eine Videoschaltung.

Alle sahen auf den Bildschirm. Was sie dort sahenver wunderte sie. Sie sahen Dakara.

„Hier spricht General Landry. Identifizieren sie sich!" sagte er ins Funkgerät.

„Hank wie geht es dir?" fragte eine stimme. Jack trat ins Bild.

„Jack! Was machen sie auf Dakara?"

„Hank machen sie mir einen Gefallen. Der Präsident möchte bitte durch das Tor kommen, wir müssen ihm was zeigen."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann."

4 Stunden später Dakara.

Das Tor öffnete sich und mehrere Soldaten traten aus ihm. Ihnen folgte der Präsident.


	28. Chapter 28

Die Soldaten nahmen Aufstellung vor dem Präsidenten. Jack, Sam, Daniel und Teal´c traten auf die Gruppe zu. Sam und Jack salutierten.

„Mr. Präsident." sagte O´Neill

„Sir." kam es von Sam.

Der Präsident nickte den beiden zu und reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Ich grüße sie, auch wenn sie ja Tod sind." sagte der Präsident

Jack musste schmunzeln.

„Ja, aber wie sie sehen Lebe ich ja noch. Das musste leider sein um das Regierungseigentum zu schützen." antwortete Jack.

„Das verstehe ich nicht ganz. Warum musste das alles sein?" wollte er wissen.

Bevor Jack antworten konnte viel Sam ihm ins Wort.

„Kräfte innerhalb der Regierung, wollten und haben Regierungsmaterial an unbefugte dritte weitergegeben unter anderem Waffen und Ausrüstungen. Vor allem wollte sie für einen Friedensvertrag mit der Lucianer Allianz X-305 geben."

Der Präsident hörte ihr die ganze Zeit gespannt zu. Als Sam fertig war überlegte er kurz und frage:  
>„Haben sie dafür auch beweise, welche das alles untermauern können?"<p>

„Ja die haben wir. Wir haben sogar eine der verantwortlichen festsetzen können. Wenn sie wollen, können wir uns an Bord beamen lassen und sie können sich selbst ein Bild der Situation machen." erwiderte Jack.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Nicht das es wie von jemandem behaupten das alle nur ein Spiel ist." meinte der Präsident.

„Wer behaupten denn so etwas?" fragte Daniel.

Der Präsident konnte nicht mehr Antworten, denn alle wurden an Bord der Homer gebeamt. Die Soldaten, welche die Eskorte des Präsidenten waren hoben sofort ihre Waffen, da sie noch nie gebeamt worden. Der Präsident winkte ihnen ab.

„Folgen sie mir bitte." sagte Jack und ging in Richtung Frachtraum.

Unterwegs, gesellte sich noch Dudmars zu der Gruppe. Im Frachtraum angekommen stapelten sich vor der Gruppe jede Menge Kisten voll mit Waffen und Ausrüstung.

„Wie sie sehen Mr. Präsident. Haben wir hier Waren, welche wir auf einem Planeten der Allianz mit denn Lieferanten gefunden haben." sagte Marc.

„Sehr interessant das ganze." sagte er und machte eine Pause. „Allerdings, können die Kisten schon seit ihrem Abflug hier stehen. Wer sind sie eigentlich?"

„Entschuldigung. Mein Name ist Hauptmann Marc Dudmars 1. Offizier des Schiffes." sagte Marc.

„Wenn sie mir dann bitte Folgen würden." sagte Jack wieder.

„Was wollen sie mir den jetzt zeigen? Noch mehr angebliche 'Schmuggelware'?" sagte der Präsident leicht verärgert.

Mittlerweile waren sie schon an der Brig angekommen. Jack öffnete die Tür und lies sie alle eintreten. Der Präsident schluckte schwer, als er sah wer vor ihm in der Brig saß.

„Sie...sie sind doch Monroe, die rechte Hand von Senator Kinsey. Was machen sie denn hier? Waren sie den nicht gestern noch bei mir im Büro?" stotterte der Präsident.


	29. Chapter 29

Nach langer Pause wieder ein neues Kapitel.  
><strong>WICHTIG! 09.04.2010<strong>: Am Ende seht etwas sher wichtiges.

-

Nach dem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, gingen sie in den Konferenzraum. Dort besprachen sie wie es weiter gehen sollte, denn es konnte, nein es durfte so nicht weiter gehen, das jemand in der Regierung Verrat betrieb.

„Also General, was haben sie jetzt noch vor?" wollte der Präsident nun wissen.

„Ich wollte jetzt gegen die Allianz vorgehen. Vielleicht, erfahren wir wer noch alles die Fäden in Händen hält." sagte Jack entschlossen.

„Wie stellen sie sich das vor?Wollen sie einfach bei denen anklopfen?" fragte der Präsident.

„Ja Mr. Präsident, das haben der General und ich so beschlossen!" sagte Sam mit einem Nachdruck in der Stimme, der bedeutete, das ein Nein nicht hingenommen wird.

„Wie ich sehe,kann ich sie nicht von ihrem Plan abbringen? Also erzählen sie mal."

Jack und Sam erzählten dem Präsident, was sie vor hatten. Sie wollten nach P5S-934 fliegen, eine Hochburg der Lucianer Allianz, und sie dort in einen Kampf sowohl im All als auch am Boden verwickeln. Denn nach ihren Informationen, hätte die Allianz dort nur wenige Schiffe und Truppen, da der Rest ihre anderen Planeten schützen würde.

Sie hatten vor ihre Soldaten auf den Planeten zu beamen und die ganze Ausrüstung wie die Panzer mit den F-302ern zu landen. In der zwischen Zeit, sollte die Homer die schiffe im Orbit angreifen und von der Landung ablenken. Die Hälfte ihrer Jäger, würde dann die Gleiter und die Bomber angreifen, wehrend der Rest denn Bodentruppen Deckung geben sollte.

„Colonel Carter, General O´Neill, das ist ein sehr guter Plan. Man merkt, sie haben sich Gedanken gemacht. Wann soll der Angriff statt finden?" wollte der Präsident wissen.

Jack und Sam sahen sich an. Sam nickte ihm zu dieser drehte sein Kopf wieder zum Präsidenten. Sein Gesicht war wie aus gewechselt, es war nicht der „gute Freund" Jack sondern der „Soldat" Jack.

„In 36 Stunden." sagte er mit einer Stimme, bei der Wasser gefrieren wurde.

„Ok. Ich gehen dann wieder auf die Erde und nehme Mr. Monroe mit." sagte der Präsident und ging auf die Tür zu. Er drehte sich noch einmal um: „Viel Glück!"

Nach dem der Präsident wieder auf Dakara war, ging Jack zu Bordfunkanlage.

„O´Neill an Brücke. Marc auf nach P5S-934!"

ENDE

**WICHTIG! 09.04.2010**  
>So die Geschichte ist hier zu Ende.<p>

Ja leider geht alles gute mal zu Ende. Aber Ich hoffe doch das ich einige voneuch dann bei meiner Neuen Story wieder sehe?

Neue Story: O`Neill auf abwegen 2

Die Story war zwar nicht als mehrteiler geplannt, aber weill sich das Rating erhöt wirde es einen Teil 2 geben.  
>Noch eine mal: Ich hofe ich sehe euch dort.<p>

ein paar feedback´s wären toll

Lg Am17


End file.
